In a sunroof device provided with an opening section on a roof of a vehicle, a fixed panel or a movable panel constituted by a transparent glass plate is provided at the roof opening section. Further, a sunshade device as described in, for example, Patent Document 1 is used in order that the incident quantity of sunlight taken into a cabin through the panel can be adjusted.
The sunshade device described in Patent Document 1 is provided with guide rails slidably guiding a plurality of sunshade panels and dividing sections being pivotable about an axis at rear end sides of the guide rails and having first guide portions for guiding along first guide grooves sliders which are provided at a rear end portion of a rear side sunshade panel and second guide portions for guiding along second guide grooves sliders which are provided at a rear end portion of a front side sunshade panel. Further, the guide rails are provided with guide mechanisms which respectively guide sliders provided at respective front end portions of the rear side and front side sunshade panels, in a direction in which respective rear end portions of the sliders are guided. Then, in the state that the sunshade panels are closed, the plurality of sunshade panels are arranged in a flat state in the same plane. In the state that the sunshade panels are fully opened, the sliders provided at the respective rear end portions of the rear side and front side sunshade panels go up onto the first guide grooves and the second guide grooves while the sliders provided at the respective front end portions of the rear side and front side sunshade panels go up onto the guide mechanisms, so that a storing operation in storage sections is carried out as the respective sunshade panels are lifted up in turn.